A Ray of Sunshine in the Rain
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: "She was 22 years old and suddenly feeling like the world was in front of her, ready to take." An idea of Alicia's and Peter's first meeting based on the information they gave in 609.


_Okay I should be doing a 100 other things than writing fanfiction, and if I did write I have a number of projects I shuld focus on. But this idea wouldn't leave my is based on 609's information on how Alicia and Peter first met._

 _TGW is not mine... (We all know that right?)_

 **A Ray Sunshine in the Rain**

She glanced around the room hoping to spot Will but he wasn't in sight and it made her sigh. She had hoped to talk to him and clear the air about the weird almost kiss that had happened a few days before. So they didn't leave for the summer with it hanging over their heads, but apparently he didn't share her desire.

She sighed and took a sip of her champagne mix she had ordered at the bar. She liked it, it was fresh and it wouldn't make her too tired as she was set to leave tomorrow. She glanced around the room hoping to spot someone, she wanted to associate with. A few tables away she found a group from her contract law class to whom she made her way over to. One of the guys, Matt, got off his chair and offered it to her, so she could take a seat. She slipped onto the chair and tried to invest herself into the discussion. It was a mix of talk about the exams, the summer plans of internships and vacations, as well as talk about subject of interest for next year's classes.

She listened half-heartedly as she kept glancing around for Will, but he wasn't in sight. With a sigh she focused more on the discussion and tried to seem open to approach, which was easier said than done. It didn't take long though before one of the older students, he might be one of those graduating now, called out he thought they should play a game. It seemed to be some kind of love game or match up, first meant for two of the 3L's who were getting married in a couple of weeks. They got some kind of cloth and some of the guys were to take of their shoes and the bride-to-be was to see if she could guess which feet belonged to her fiancé.

She laughed with the others as the future bride picked a pair of feet that turned out to be from a blushing, clearly flustered 1L, one Alicia had criminal law 101 with, and not her husband much to her embarrassment. A couple of others were set to try as well to find their partner, some with better luck than others. It was all rather amusing to watch. They went on to another game one in which a girl had to say whom she would rather date and the guys in it were suddenly meant to make animal sounds while they ran around the bar acting like elephants or monkeys. Alicia doubled over in laughter at the sight.

The next round they were to put on funny voices instead of acting like animals, and she had just taken a sip of her drink when Alex Collins a graduating 3rd year, whom she knew from the moot court team she had participated on earlier in the spring, called out to everyone's attention:

"Alicia Cavanaugh, why don't you come up here and see who of these fine men you would rather share a bread-stick with!"

He teased and Alicia almost spit out her drink in shock and started to cough as the group around her cheered. Matt knocked her on the back to help her out of her embarrassing moment.

"Go Leesh, yeah!" Jessica cheered and was quick to pull her up and push her toward the chair where the participant was to take a seat. She sent a glare over her shoulder to Jess who had been in her study group for the year and whom she had written more than one paper sparing with.

She took the seat and sent a death glare at Alex for choosing her but he just laughed and winked at her, in his usual flirty style as he had done all year.

"Since you have denied going out with me all of those cold winter months maybe one of these guys could tempt you!" He joked and made her roll her eyes.

To be fair she liked Alex. He had been a brilliant captain and mentor in moot court and she had enjoyed working with him a lot, both Will and she had. He had been a tease but great at opening and closing arguments. He had invited her out one time but backed off when she turned him down, and never made any fuss over it. Now it seemed alcohol and the fact that he wouldn't see her again made him brave and daring.

"So Alicia who of these guys would you rather date?" He asked and she looked over to them. She knew a couple of them but far from most.

The one sitting on the far left, she recognized though she hadn't met him personally. He was an alumnus who had been invited back to speak at the graduation ceremony. She had liked his speech and had tried looking for him after because she wanted to compliment it. However she hadn't been able to spot him.

He was the first one to try and she doubled over as he introduced himself while speaking like Mickey Mouse. It sounded hilarious and she was pretty sure she had never before heard anything that funny. He winked at her as he was done. His eyes sparkled and flirted with her, making her feel a hint of a blush before she glanced away and focused on the next one.

Each one introduced themselves with one ridiculous voice after another, Donald Duck, Daffy Duck, a Smurf, and so on. She was laughing more and more about each one.

"So Alicia who do you chose? Who of these well speaking men would you rather go on a date with?" Alex asked again and she rolled her eyes.

"Well I am not sure either of them would win many arguments in court speaking like that, Alex!" She teased back making everyone laugh out loud as well, as she considered who of them had made the best impression with their silly voices.

She caught the eyes of the alumnus again, Peter Florrick, as she now knew he was named, and for a second she considered choosing him but it wouldn't be fair. It would be more based on what she had heard him say earlier today, and not his silly Mickey Mouse voice. In the end she chose a guy named Trey, who had spoken as a Wookie from Star Wars much to her amusement. She was given a free drink with Trey and she talked a little with him after just to play the game fully out, but kindly refused as he offered her yet another drink. She excused herself and told him, she thought she was done for the night but he should stay and enjoy the party as he offered to walk her home. He was nice, but he didn't seem like someone she really wanted to get to know better. Instead she went back to her original seat and said her goodbyes to those left there, she knew including Jessica, who got a brief hug. She waved at Alex sending him a smile and calling out a "good luck" to him, as she opened the door to the bar and slipped out into the night.

The air was fresh but with a chill that had her shudder for a second. She glanced around looking for a cab but couldn't see any so she sighed deeply. It seemed like she would have to walk home.

She was just about to start walking, as someone called out to her. She turned around and waited expecting it to be Alex or maybe Matt who she hadn't been able to find to say goodbye to.

It was neither of them; instead it was the Mickey Mouse man, Peter Florrick. It seemed he already had more than one name in her mind, Mickey Mouse Man, Alumnus guy and Peter Florrick, the thought made her crack a smile as she looked at him.

"Yes?" She asked, not completely sure why he had stopped her and it seemed like he didn't either for a second as he stood before her.

"Are you going home?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I have to get up early tomorrow." She offered and gave him a nod feeling a bit confused over why he would have stopped her. He seemed to consider it again and smiled a little at her.

"Can I walk you home?" He finally seemed to settle on and she tilted her head and looked at him, a smile pulling at the side of her mouth that wanted to slip out, but she didn't let it.

"Are you scared I can't find my way home alone?" She teased, acting like she didn't know the hidden meaning in his offer, and he seemed a little taken off ground.

"I am sure you can but it is late and I was taught never to let a woman to walk home alone at night, that it could be dangerous for her." He explained and she nodded in understanding and amusement.

"I see so you are a gentleman offering to help a damsel in distress?" She teased and he seemed to consider her question but suddenly smiled at her. The twinkling back in his eyes, very nice eyes she thought to herself, they were charming and kept her looking at him.

"Something like that Miss Alicia… I would have used your last name but I haven't had the honor of hearing it yet." He teased suddenly and she smiled. His light teasing, joking and sparing with her had made her interested. Just like his speech at the graduation had. She had a feeling, that she would have a lot more to talk about with Peter Florrick than with Trey. So the thought of him walking her home actually seemed pleasurable and like it could be fun.

"Alicia Cavanaugh, kind sir. And I would be honored if the lord would walk me home." She joked back and he smiled and bended elegantly, before he offered her his arm like he had just stepped out of a Jane Austen novel.

She took it and laughed as they started to walk.

"You realize you don't know the direction right?" She teased and he looked over at her and smiled.

"I assumed you would tell me if it was the wrong direction, Milady." He joked and she smiled and nodded.

"It is right so far… I actually… I heard your speech earlier today…" She offered and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and noticed how his expression changed and he smiled.

"I see, did you like it?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders lightly, not really showing him how impressed and how taken she had actually been by it.

"It was interesting. Did you believe everything you said about the choices we make and how our words will in the future often be what decides someone's fate?" She asked wondering if he was just telling the whole group what they had wanted to hear or what he really believed. She hadn't been able to figure that one out as she watched him but it didn't stop her curiosity.

He sighed beside her and she glanced over taking in how he scratched his jaw with his other hand and seemed to be thinking.

"I believe much of what many will do with their further work will decide someone's fate directly or indirectly. I also believe that words have an enormous power, and our choices decide what happens further down the road. But no, I didn't believe everything I said, but I wanted to make them believe. It was meant to be inspiring and guiding, not really a lesson in reality." He explained and she nodded slowly taking in what he said.

"You want to be a politician, don't you?" She asked as she mulled over his words, and looked over at him as she heard his laughter.

"I do, but how did those things tell you that?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It seemed like something a politician would believe. What party?" She asked and he smiled.

"I am a democrat, what about you?" He asked and she smiled and nodded.

"Me too. So are you involved in the presidential campaign?" She asked wondering and he laughed.

"I am, yes, I am volunteering and interning, I am in support of Bill Clinton… I have been to more than one foundraiser, I have even been a part of hosting one with my family. What about you?" He offered and she nodded.

"A little. Not much, law school takes time, but being in D.C on an election year, it is hard not to be. However I am more interested in the law than politics…" She admitted.

"Why? What draws you to the law?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders as she considered her answer, if she should give the proper one, the one she sometimes gave at parties with her father, or the honest one. In the end she went for the truth.

"I like the way it makes sense. There are few things in this world that do… I mean math and science, grammatical rules makes sense, but the law… it is reliable…" She offered.

"Wow and here I was prepared for some grand speech about wanting to help people and make sure the innocent don't get wrongly treated!" He joked and she sighed.

"It would be the normal answer right? Do you think I am terrible for not thinking like that?" She asked looking over at him, and he shook his head.

"No I don't… I find it intriguing, and liberating. It is more honest and real than the other answer, and a lot less naive." He offered and she smiled in thank you.

They walked a little further and she shuddered from the cold air. He must have noticed as he stopped them and shrugged out of he jacket to offer it to her. She let him drab it over her shoulders, and smiled up at him. He was taller than she, a lot taller. She actually felt small standing in front of him like this. His hands that rested a second longer on her shoulders than absolutely necessary felt warm and smooth, but at the same time strong and secure. Like they could hold her and protect her if it was needed.

His gaze flickered over her and she smiled up at him wondering briefly if he would kiss her but he didn't; instead he turned away.

"We should hurry it seems like it is blowing up to rain. You will get soaking wet and cold." He offered and she nodded, and they continued in a faster pace. However they hadn't walked more than a minute before the first drops began to fall and it was soon pouring around them making it hard to see. Her hair already soaked and her legs cold and shoes wet. Peter grabbed her hand and started to run and she followed him as she held onto his jacket with her other hand. He guided them in under a bus stop and she looked up at him. The rain dripped down her face so she brushed it away to see clear. His hair was soaked and the same for his shirt, she couldn't help but laugh. He looked like a drowned mouse, and she was pretty sure she wasn't much better. And yet standing here under the bus stop with him she suddenly felt incredible happy like she was free in an odd way. It was liberating and thrilling. He smiled at her and suddenly he was laughing with her. He slid an arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into his side a little.

"So much for not getting cold…" He joked and she laughed and nodded feeling even more free, and suddenly the rain didn't matter. She was 22 years old and suddenly feeling like the world was in front of her, ready to take. She smiled up at him, and moved out of his arm and took his hand instead.

"Come!" She laughed at him and dragged him behind her as she suddenly spun around in the rain like a little girl, feeling silly and giddy.

"You are getting totally wet!" He joked and she laughed and she held her arms out.

"Look at me, I already am!" She answered and he tilted his head, a weird smile playing on his lips.

"I am looking at you." He would have been able to see the blush on her face if not for the darkness and the rain. But the rain was so heavy that not even the soft streetlight shining down on them showed it, or at least she hoped it didn't. She grabbed his hand again and ran with him towards the building she lived in.

She stopped at the building and looked up at him.

"This is where I live…" She offered, rolling her eyes at how dumb it sounded in her own ears, but apparently he didn't find it dumb as he just smiled and nodded.

"I figured it would be. You should get inside before you get colder than you must already be." He offered and she nodded and glanced at the ground for a second, considering to ask him to come up. Not that she had ever done that before, considered inviting a practically stranger inside for something which would likely lead to sex. In reality she hadn't ever had a one night stand and she wasn't sure now was the time to start. He was attractive and she could feel herself wanting him. His hands would feel as good other places on her body as they had on her shoulders. It wasn't that, but something was still holding her back. So she kept her mouth shut.

"Good night Alicia…" He told her kindly and stepped a little closer. She looked up at him smiling and her breath catching in her throat.

"Good night Peter, thank you for walking me home." She whispered softly as she licked her lips. He seemed like he was considering saying something else, but he didn't. Instead he briefly reached out and touched her wet cheek brushing a lock of hair away.

"Sweet dreams." He said and turned to leave but suddenly changed his mind and the next moment he brushed his lips over hers. She gasped in surprise for a second before she wrapped her arms around his neck. She slid her fingers through his wet hair and kissed him back with everything in her. Every thought every thought of not taking this further though they were practically strangers seemed to slip from her mind with every second the kiss lasted. If kissing him could feel this good how amazing would sleeping with him be. However he broke the kiss and pressed another to her cheek, a sweet one and only a soft brush this time.

"Good night." He whispered and turned and left. She stood there staring after him half in daze and completely out of it. She watched his back disappear and the rain and night covering him up, almost swallowing him whole. She blinked a few times, and wondered for a second if this had been real, but as she turned away and walked to the door to open it, she felt the weight of his jacket around her shoulders. It was soaked through like all of her clothes but it confirmed it wasn't just a dream or memory trick.

She opened the door and went inside and up to her apartment. Her roommate didn't seem to be home so she went directly to her bedroom. Her bed covered by an almost packed suitcase on one side and the covers ready to slip under on the other side. She placed his jacket over a chair, wondering how he could get it back. She went out and into the bathroom where she undressed and got under the hot spray and only as she stood there she realized with sadness she didn't have his number and had no idea where he lived. Of course she could find him again she had his name after all and knew he was alumna, but he hadn't given her his contact information and she could only take it to mean he really didn't want to see her again. And that made her sigh deeply and rest her head against the wall to get her emotions under control for a moment. She couldn't let it get her down. It didn't matter anyway. Tomorrow morning she was heading back to Chicago for the summer, so there would be little chance for a date with Peter Florrick here in DC in the nearest future anyway, plus who knew what the summer would bring.

* * *

 _So the end was evil I know that LMAO... but in 405 we learn Alicia and Peter had their first date in Chicago not in DC... The basketball game one._

 _1L and 3L means year of law school. And I know it is likely too early for them to graduate in early June and should probably be the end of July but for the sake of the story it is like this._

 _So I know the end is mean and I do have an idea for a second chapter if you guys are interested?_

 _Let me know your thoughts and if you want a second chapter._


End file.
